


Constellations

by NotASocialCasualty



Category: Baekhyun - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baekhyun - Freeform, Constellations, EXO - Freeform, F/M, baekhyun college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotASocialCasualty/pseuds/NotASocialCasualty
Summary: He wasn't just a face. She was more than silence.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Constellations

Haelyn remembered looking into his eyes and finding the stars. Baekhyun had turned his head to find her looking at him instead of the wide sea of stars shining in the sky.

“We came here to look at the stars.”

She smiled and he tilted his head, the dim night lights making the lines of his face even more gorgeous.

“And you haven't shown me any constellations” Baekhyun pointed out, moving closer to the girl.

“Well, there's one constellation here.” She traced the shape of small moles on his cheek, slightly touching his skin. Like a cat, he moved his head into the touch, head resting in her palm.

Baekhyun was her first love. And even though it sometimes scared her to have given someone the power to either protect or rip her into pieces, moments like that one made it her believe the risk was worth it. Even after she had fought so hard not to fall in love.

Love breaks people. It was also such a waste of time to be heartbroken, crying, and missing someone. No, Haelyn wanted to do so many things that sometimes it felt as if one lifetime wasn't enough; she had no time for relationships and broken hearts. Furthermore, she had seen her friends been left up to pick up the pieces of their broken hearts so many times that she knew better than to trust the lie of love. Love is trusting someone so much to let your barriers completely down, and then it makes you hate your favorite songs when it's over.

However, she hadn't expected Byun Baekhyun. He was stubborn, annoying enough to keep coming back after she had made it clear that she wasn't interested.

“But why? I'm handsome and charming and...” he had said, pouting in the seat next to hers.

"I'm tired, and you aren't funny at all, Baekhyun-ssi. Please go make a fool of yourself somewhere else" Haelyn had stammered before rushing away to sit at the other side of the classroom.

Baekhyun was indeed handsome, and that made him dangerous. Especially because he knew he was. There was nothing wrong with being confident, that was even attractive, but Haelyn knew better. Pretty faces weren't everything, and she was tired of being fooled by a beautiful smile.

Then, how did she end up holding his hand? Why did she allow him to own her thoughts every night before falling asleep?

Byun Baekhyun was everywhere in that city. It was probably because she didn't want to see him, and since 'lucky' wasn't an adjective to describe her, he kept appearing at the library, at her favorite cafeteria, while she was wearing old baggy clothes to walk her dog in the morning, when she was hanging out with her friends at the Mall, in the seat next to hers in History and Math.

“I told you I don't have time for this, Baekhyun. Please.”

“But why can't you give me a chance?”

“I'm busy.”

“That's not an answer. I don't understand why you don't even want me to...”

Haelyn sighed.

“What do you want from me, Byun Baekhyun?”

“I just don't understand why you hate me, Haelyn. I-”

“I do not hate you. I simply like silence and being alone.”

She always had. Perhaps it was because she wasn't used to others perking in her life, so Haelyn had learned to enjoy being alone. Writing stories, poetry, and song lyrics that no one would ever read but that helped her to cope with the loud anxious thoughts in her head. But Baekhyun wanted an explanation for everything.

“Are you free after class?”

"No."

"Why?"

"I have to study, finals are coming."

"Can I study with you?"

"No."

"Why?"

Was he insistent. Haelyn had to try so hard not to like him, for she had been fooled so many times with a smile as beautiful as his. The people that called themselves 'friends' had broken her heart enough for her to know how horrible wondering why you weren't enough was, or how hard it was to accept the fact that someone you cared about, only used you to get something.

Baekhyun felt very attracted to Haelyn. She was pretty, yes, but that was not it. She made him feel horribly curious every time he saw her furrowing her eyebrows at the book she was reading, completely lost in a world of her own. What was it like? What was in her mind?

He enjoyed talking to people and making them smile, to distract a person's from any problem they could have at that moment, just to give them a second free of stress. Haelyn was the opposite, aloof and quiet if it didn't involve a class topic, fingers moving quickly in a keyboard, and a cup of coffee next to her laptop in a table hidden in the corner of a Cafe, widely smiling at her big ass dog running freely at the park.

"I like writing," Haelyn said the first day of class during self-introduction, but that was it. And it wasn't enough for him.

Baekhyun didn't want to make her think he was an intruder, but he was completely captivated by her. Haelyn was colorful in her own way: she wasn't trying to fit anywhere, she was simply her own person.

"Can I know more about you?" he asked her during a class break.

"Why?"

"Oh, look how the tables have turned!"

Baekhyun was always the one asking for reasons, not her. At least not that he knew about, he never knew what to expect besides cold answers to shut him down. Describing someone had never been so hard for him.

"I do know a few things about you. And I don't understand why someone like you is... Well, here with me to begin with."

"What do you mean someone like me? Are you the type to go around labeling people?"

Haelyn shook her head, absentmindedly pushing a strand of hair off her face.

"I'm not. But you and I... Sometimes two people are just too different to even be friends. We are like that. "

"I disagree," Baekhyun said, pondering at her words. "I believe differences are the beauty of friendships and relationships in general. The way you think and how your mind works, or the things you like, can be different from mine. I find that precious, it is like discovering a new universe."

Haelyn blinked at the tall man who had taken the seat next to hers now that they had arrived at the school's Cafeteria.

"What?" Baekhyun smiled, his hand reaching out to fix his bangs.

"Nothing. You just surprised me a little."

His smile became a smirk as he leaned a bit closer to her, a trace of a nice, masculine cologne tickling her nose.

"I'm a box full of surprises. Try me out."

To his surprise, Haelyn chuckled.

"Oh, is laugh what I'm hearing?" He asked playfully, eyes widening.

It had started back then, with her will to not fall in love becoming weaker and weaker the more sides of Byun Baekhyun Haelyn discovered. For example, the playful side that always came out when he was bored and she wasn't paying attention to him, in the shape of tickles, neck kisses, bad puns, or clingy hugs.

"Byun Baekhyun! Stop!" she cried, unable to stop laughing.

He giggled.

"Not until you promise to let me read that poem."

"I told you I- No! Hey, stop!"

Haelyn was just as stubborn as he was. Baekhyun knew she was scared to reveal her deepest thoughts written in that notebook, but ever since she allowed him to hold her hand, he had learned how beautiful her heart was and how afraid of vulnerability she was - especially when he knew the world have given her reasons to feel that way. 'It is okay' Baekhyun wanted her to know that.

Baekhyun also had a cute side, whenever he wanted them to do 'cute couple things' like wearing couple outfits, taking pictures in aesthetic places, or the way he'd earnestly ask to lay his head on her lap her, out of nowhere, just because he loved to fall asleep there.

Haelyn blushed whenever people glanced at them, the couple wearing pink shirts and holding hands, but there was always a hint of a smile in her lips.

"I hate you"

Baekhyun grinned.

"You weren't saying that last night"

Haelyn puffed her cheeks and he felt warm at her cuteness.

"Well, that won't happen again."

Baekhyun pouted. Haelyn was too shy to cuddle or do anything, unlike him who loved having her trapped in his arms as much as he could.

"Well, I wanted to sleep cuddle with my girlfriend, my bad"

Baekhyun also had a caring side, one that worried too much and allowed her to feel that it was fine to rely on someone.

Sometimes she felt insecure, watching at Baekhyun's handsome model-like face. Sometimes, Haelyn wondered too much, even after he had told her a million times he liked the words she wrote and knowing he was special because she trusted him her deepest thoughts. But then, he had a way to make sure she knew he truly loved her, not just by saying it.

"This is my girl, only I can sit in her lap. Shoo, shoo."

Kit blinked at him, not moving one inch.

"He's a dog, Baek."

Baekhyun hugged her tightly, possessively like a 5-year-old. He fooled around because he liked to make her laugh. He also enjoyed a bit too much saying 'This is my girlfriend' whether a person asked or not, giving her his hoodies to 'make them smell like you for when I'm alone', and taking her out at night to eat and watch the stars.

"Do I look good today?" He was wearing a bottom-up white shirt paired with a black leather jacket and skinny jeans, and she was staring at him without saying a word.

"You're too aware of how handsome you are, aren't you?" she finally said, rolling her eyes as he leaned to kiss her with a pleased grin.

It was easy, Haelyn had discovered. Loving someone. It required accepting each other, understanding bad moods, and different points of view, pushing pride away to apologize after an argument and trust. Love was like that.

Baekhyun intertwined their fingers, as he turned to the starry sky.

"You know, you told me you liked the stars. But there's a lot of them in your eyes when you do the things you love the most, so I think I like the stars too." 


End file.
